The Woman Who Cried
by Lindaleriel
Summary: The sequal to The Man Who Cried , a rather unknown little movie that has utterly captured my imagination and simply begs for resolution. I hope this will be found by anyone else who has seen this movie and wondered whatever happened to Suzie and Cesar
1. A Father Found and Lost

It was raining. The water came dribbling down from grey clouds in a greyer sky. Suzie stared at the sky blankly, raindrops mingling with tears till one could not be told from the other. She slowly turned her gaze back to the coffin that held her father. As the Rabbi droned the words of Kadish her thought wandered back over the past month; arriving in America, discovering that her father was alive and successful, only to arrive in Hollywood to find him in a hospital bed, dying. She has stayed by his side for the next 2 weeks as he faded further and further away, until one night he had gone to sleep never to wake again. His new family had been terribly kind to her, taking her in and making her their own; but with his death, there was no longer anything holding her heart to America. She longed to return to France; but English passport or no, she was still a Jew in danger of being discovered. And so she must bide her time, waiting in lonely misery.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I'm sorry that's so short but its just the prologue – I already have 2-3 other chapters written, they just need to be typed out. I'm just curious whether this will generate any interest. I know this movie isn't terribly popular, I just discovered it this past weekend myself, but it has absolutely captured my imagination and I just HAD to write a resolution for it. I would suggest if you haven't seen it to watch it, its kind of slow and is perhaps an acquired taste (the best way I've come up with to explain it is that its almost more like a poem than prose) but it is beautiful. If nothing else it has Johnny Depp ;)  
  
[As a story, this could probably stand alone but the movie would definitely help for background] 


	2. Late

1 month later:  
  
"You're late" Evan McGill hollered at his employee as she walked through the door. Suzie had been singing at McGill's night club for about a month now and the crowd loved her soft melancholy voice and dark beauty. But he was worried about her. In the entire time he'd known her he was fairly sure he hadn't seen her smile once.  
  
"I am sorry Mr. McGill," she apologized in her very proper way, "I was feeling a bit ill this morning."  
  
"Anything wrong? That's the third time this week, are you sure you should perform?"  
  
"Nothing to worry about sir, I'll be fine"  
  
"All right then. If you say so" at which he returned to his cleaning and she retired to her dressing room. 


	3. Shadows

Suzie stared at her reflection in the vanity. There were dark circles under her eyes that stood out against an unaturaly pale face; she had hardly slept since arriving in California, and when she did sleep her dreams were filled with Cesar and she would awake crying for him. She always felt vaguely ill and weak. She longed to feel his arms holding her again but she had nothing but memories to warm her. As a vision of his dark emotive eyes flashed through her mind, she broke down into sobs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evan had come to fetch his singer. The band was beginning to get verry annoyed with the new girl and her absenses from rehearsals, and so was he. He liked her well enough, they had interesting conversations, as long as he didn't ask her anything personal, and he generaly considered her a friend; but enough was enough.  
  
He rapped on the door and waited for a response, hearing none, he lay his ear against the door and was suprised to hear crying. He knocked again as he slowly opened the door, to reveal the melancholy beauty with her head and arms in the vanity table, crying brokenheartedly. He walked cautiously over to her and laid a gentle hand on her sholder. She started at his touch and looked up at him, only yo burst into tears once more as she met his eyes. He sat for a few minutes, waiting for her to calm down, unsure what to do. Finaly her sobs seemed to be subsiding slightly and he reached out to her with a handkerchief. "Suzie? Are you alright?"  
  
She peered up at him with red, wet eyes as she took the handkerchief, "I have to be." She murmered resolutely as she moped at her face.  
  
"Suz...." He tried to continue, concerned. But she cut him off before he could  
  
"Come, we're late for practice" she announced tensely and scurried out of the room in her rush to avoid his questioning.  
  
"Something is definatly up with that girl." He muttered at the empty doorway. 


	4. Collapse

The next day Suzie was late again but went straight to the stage to begin practice. The band leader handed her a stack of sheet music.  
  
"Some new tunes to work on today" he explained.  
  
She sat down to flip through them, Them There Eyes, Night and Day, I'll Never Be the Same, They Can't Take That Away... she began to shake as she read the lyrics.  
  
"I fell in love with you the first time I looked into them there eyes"  
  
"Wheather near to me or far, its no matter darling where you arem I think of you night and day. Day and night, how is it so, this longing for you follows wherever I go; in the roaring traffic's boom, in the silence of my lonely room, I think of you, night and day."  
  
"I'll never be the same, there is such an ache in my heart, I'll never be the same since we're apart; there's a lot a smile can hide, but I know deep down inside, I'll never be the same, be the same again"  
  
She brushed angrily at an erant tear that had dared to escape.  
  
"Let's start with Can't Take That Away. Suzie, you ready?" she noded mutely as she got up walked onto the stage pulling out the apropriate piece of music. She swallowed as the intro played then plunged into the song,  
  
"The way you wear your hat  
  
The way you sip your tea  
  
The memory of all that  
  
No they can't take that away from me  
  
The way your smile just beams  
  
The way you sing off key  
  
The way you haunt my dreams  
  
No they can't take that away from me  
  
We may never never meet again, on that bumpy road to love  
  
But I'll always, always keep the memory of  
  
The way you hold your knife  
  
The way we danced till three  
  
The way you changed my life  
  
No no they can't take that away from me  
  
No they cant take that away from me"  
  
As the song finished McGill started to clap, it had sounded marvelous, but he quickly stoped as he noticed his singer's stricken expression. Tears poured down her face and she shook uncontrolably.  
  
"Suzie are you alright?" he asked nevervously  
  
She looked up at him slowly with pain filled eyes  
  
"Suzie?"  
  
But she didn't respond, colapsing in a dead faint. 


	5. Expectations

She awoke in a hospital bed with a very worried boss standing watch. "Wha...What happened?" she asked confused.  
  
"You collapsed at practice, do you remember?" at her blank look he added "I brought you to the hospital. I'm worried about you Suzie. You've been looking ill all week, then this; and the doctor says he has something very important to tell you, but he won't give me any clue what it is." Suzie looked at him questioningly but was interrupted by the doctor before she could form her question.  
  
"Ahh, the nightingale awakes. I must say miss, my wife and I caught your show last week, simply lovely my dear."  
  
"Thank you" she whispered primly.  
  
"Now I have some very important news for you, would you like Mr. McGill to leave?"  
  
"He's my employer and my friend, I suppose he needs to know to" she looked frightened.  
  
"Do you have any idea what I'm going to tell you?" the doctor asked, figuring she would have at least suspected.  
  
"No," she said shakily, "Should I?"  
  
Looking at her nervous large eyes he realized that she did in fact have no clue. He patted her hand reassuringly. "Susan, you are pregnant; you are going to be a mother."  
  
At this her terrified eyes, thought still exhibiting fear, took on a light of joy and wonder, mingled with deep grief. She stared at the doctor as she touched her still flat stomach.  
  
McGill gasped and stared at her "Pregnant?!"  
  
Suzie was still lost in her thoughts and didn't seem to hear him.  
  
"Suzie?" the doctor asked, "I don't mean to impugn your honor but I need to ask, do you know who the father is?"  
  
She gazed up at him with wonder and breathed, "Cesar" 


End file.
